Sick
by vialesana
Summary: Perilaku Gaara sekejap berubah saat sedang sakit, benar-benar diluar dugaan Sakura selama ini. Warning!: Canon, OOC?, simple story, etc.


**Discaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning!:** Canon, OOC?, short fic, simple story, etc.

.

**Sick  
**(don't like? don't read.)

.

_'Jangan terlalu sering pulang larut, Gaara-kun.'_

Kalimat itu 'tuk kesekian puluh, bahkan mungkin keratusan kali isteri daripada Sang Godaime Kazekage, Haruno Sakura, yang tak jarang mengeluh karena suaminya nyaris setiap hari pulang di atas jam sebelas malam akibat menyandang gelar Kazekage. Bagaimana dan siapa isteri yang tega melihat suami sendiri bekerja hingga titik darah penghabisan begitu? Sakura hanya sanggup menggeleng karena Gaara seolah tak mempedulikan kesehatannya. Memang pekerjaan itu penting, tapi kesehatan jauh lebih penting. Iya, kan?

Dan benar, gara-gara Gaara memforsir diri, tiba-tiba pandangan matanya tak keruan pagi itu. Kepalanya terasa sakit, sukses membuat langkah kaki pria itu _keliyengan_. Namun Gaara tak mengindahkan sama sekali.

"Anda tak apa-apa, Kazekage-sama?" salah seorang Jounin Suna datang menghampiri dengan raut panik. Ia sigap memegang lengan Gaara kala tubuh pemimpin Suna itu hampir tumbang saat menuju ruang kerja Kazekage.

"Tidak," kilah Gaara seraya bangkit membenarkan posisi.

Si Jounin memandang tak yakin, sebab warna pucat pasi jelas melapisi sekujur wajah Gaara, ditambah bulir bening di sekitar pelipis, "Tapi… anda tampak tak sehat," ucapnya.

"Aku hanya pusing," jawab Gaara, tak lama berputar membelakangi Jounin dan perlahan pergi memasuki ruangan tanpa basa-basi, sementara Jounin itu hanya mendesah panjang atas perilaku acuh tak acuh pemimpinnya.

.

.

"Siang, Sakura-sama!"

Beberapa seruan terlantun ketika isteri Sang Kazekage berkunjung ke gedung Kaze. Sakura pergi seorang diri. Wanita berambut gula-gula kapas itu membawa sebuah kotak makan siang terbalut kain merah marun, bermaksud memberikannya ke sang suami.

"Gaara-kun, aku datang!"

Sakura membuka pintu kerja Gaara lebar-lebar, masuk dengan wajah riang. Biasanya Gaara sibuk memeriksa dokumen serta kertas kerja, tapi hari ini Sakura melihat kondisi tak biasa dan diluar dugaan. Ia seketika membeliak, mendapati Gaara tengah terkapar di kursi kerja. Pria itu menengadahkan kepala, bersandar pada kepala kursi dengan mata terpejam.

"Astaga, Gaara-kun!" Sakura buru-buru meletakkan kotak makan yang dipegangnya dan lekas menangkup wajah Gaara. Panas, telapak tangan Sakura seolah akan meleleh. Suhu tubuh Gaara cukup tinggi. Ia sakit parah.

"Sa… kura…," suara Gaara terdengar lemah, seperti tak kuat bicara. Matanya memandang sayu.

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu tampak cemas, tangannya masih menyentuh kedua belah pipi Gaara, "Sudah kubilang jangan kerja terlalu keras, sekarang lihat akibatnya, kan?" Sakura menceletuk. "Kupanggil beberapa orang untuk memapahmu ke rumah. Kau harus istirahat penuh dan …."

Sebelum Sakura hendak pergi memanggil bantuan, lengan kanan sang suami lebih dulu mengunci gerakannya. Gaara merengkuh pinggul Sakura, lalu merapatkan dan menempelkan kepala di perut wanita itu seakan ingin memperoleh kenyamanan.

Sakura pun lantas bersikap agak panik, "G-Gaara-kun, apa-apaan ini? Jangan memelukkku begini. Biar kupanggil Jounin kemari," ia memerintah, tangannya bersusah payah melepas rengkuhan sang suami, namun usahanya sia-sia. Tenaga Gaara tetap serasa kuat walau kondisinya sangat lemah. "G-Gaara-kun, lepaskan dulu… Nanti kau tambah …"

"Jangan…," suara Gaara terputus. Ia berujar tanpa membuka mata.

Sepasang alis Sakura bertaut, "Eh?"

"Jangan… pergi… tetaplah di sini," lanjutnya.

"T-tapi …," wanita itu hendak menolak permintaan Gaara yang terdengar bagai perintah, namun ia kemudian mengurungkan niat untuk memanggil bala bantuan dan berdiam di ruang kerja menemani Gaara. "Aku mengerti…" Sakura meredupkan mata, melukiskan senyuman tipis di bibir merahnya.

Sakura berdiri dekat kursi kerja, membiarkan Gaara bersandar senyaman mungkin di dekapannya. Tangan Sakura mengelus permukaan wajah Gaara, merasakan hembusan napasnya yang terasa panas bagai uap air mendidih.

_'Gaara-kun…'_

Sakura menghela napas. Ia baru tahu sikap suaminya akan semanja ini jika sedang sakit. Gaara berkelakuan seperti anak kecil yang ingin bermanja terhadap ibunya. Sangat lucu membayangkan Gaara yang memiliki ekspresi datar dan berwibawa ternyata berubah menjadi pria manja di hadapan isterinya. Yah, wanita itu pun tak keberatan dan mempermasalahkan ini.

"G-Gaara? Sakura?"

Seorang pria Kabuki seketika membuka pintu. Kankurou, kakak kedua Gaara itu terpaku di ambang pintu, mulutnya agak terbuka, tercengang karena tak sengaja melihat dua sejoli sedang berdekapan di sana.

"K-Kankurou Nii-san?" Sakura terkesiap, berusaha melepas rengkuhan sang suami. Gaara… pria itu belum juga mau melepas cengkeraman tangannya. Ia tetap memejamkan mata, seperti tak peduli kedatangan kakak laki-lakinya yang memergokinya tengah bermesraan bersama Sakura.

Kankurou mendekati meja, mengangkat sebelah alis mata, "Hei-hei-hei, apa yang kalian lakukan? Sibuk bercinta, eh?" tanya Kankurou penuh selidik. Bibirnya menyeringai, melihat adik iparnya langsung bergelagat lucu. "Jangan lakukan 'itu' di sini, lebih baik kalian pulang dan lanjutkan di kamar," goda Kankurou terkekeh.

Sakura sontak menggeleng-geleng, wajahnya merah padam, "T-tidak kok! K-kami hanya …," ujar Sakura tersendat-sendat. Tangannya masih berupaya mendorong tubuh suaminya. "Nii-san, daripada itu …. Gaara-kun …"

.

.

"Ohh, begitu?" Kankurou mengangguk-angguk. Sakura menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya. Mereka pulang, pada akhirnya Gaara harus tunduk karena flu berat yang dideritanya. Kankurou sendiri yang memapahnya. "Yahh… kau seperti tak tahu Gaara. Dia kerja keras karena merasa pekerjaan Kazekage merupakan segala-galanya." Kankurou menerangkan.

"Justru itu, tiap kali aku menasihatinya, tapi Gaara-kun tak mau mengerti juga," ujar Sakura, memerhatikan Gaara sesekali.

"Godaime Kazekage ini memang keras kepala. Kau sebagai isterinya pasti tahu, kan?" Kankurou meneruskan kalimat, mengecilkan suara. "Apa… sikap Gaara keras kepala juga saat kalian berduaan di ranjang?" tanya pria Kabuki itu menyeringai, sementara kedua pipi Sakura mulai memanas.

"I-Itu…"

"Kankurou ….," Gaara menegur lemah.

Kakak ipar Sakura itu cekikikkan, "Iya, iya… aku tahu kok. Jangan dianggap serius begitu."

.

**The End**

.

Entah kesambet apaan mau bikin fic begini -_-  
Semoga ceritanya ga gaje, hahaha…

Makasih bagi yang udah baca dan review! ^^

**Regards,**

_vialesana_


End file.
